konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Café 11
The eleventh edition of Gash Café 'was first released on December 3, 2018 along with the eleventh volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Umagon, Riya, and Rops as the main guests with their bookkeepers Kafka Sunbeam, Alishie, and Apollo Genesis 'as their servers. Summary As their trays of food are set down in front of them, Umagon, Riya, and Rops engage in conversation in their respective animal cries. Alishie asks Riya if it's considered rude for him to speak to Umagon and Rops in an animal language but to talk to him in a different manner. Riya explains that because both Rops and Umagon are still too young to pronounce words properly, he speaks in animal cry with them. He also adds that all animal 'demons have their own system of speaking like such and likewise are able to understand each-other. Sunbeam reflects on this by thinking back to his and Umagon's initial encounter with Karudio during the battle to decide king and figures that both Umagon and Karudio were able to understand each-other in the brief moments they spoke. Apollo then says that he's only able to understand about half of what Rops says and that he managed to learn Rops' name through the use of a letter chart. Umagon, overhearing this, tries to get Apollo's attention. Apollo then figures out that Umagon is requesting for him to bring out the letter chart for him to use. He then quickly returns back to the table with a letter chart in hand. Apollo and Rops help show Umagon how to use the letter chart. Apollo holds up the chart and Rops uses a pointer that highlights each letter being chosen. By selecting an individual letter at a time, words and sentences can be constructed. Riya asks Umagon what does he need to use the letter chart for. Riya then learns that Sunbeam is completely unaware of Umagon's real name, Schneider, but is confused as to the reason why has Umagon accepted his current nickname. Umagon then gets Sunbeam's attention and everyone watches Umagon's movements closely as he points out to different letters with the pointer in his mouth. As Umagon begins wording out, "My name is..." he stops just before he finishes that sentence. Umagon thinks back on his many memories with Sunbeam and all the times they had spent together both during battles and during times of leisure enjoying each others company. Umagon remembers fondly the moments where Sunbeam had expressed to him that being with him makes him happy and he cares for him deeply. With this in mind, Umagon finishes his sentence saying, "My name is Umagon." Riya is in shock seeing that wondering again why didn't he just say 'Schneider' instead but understands as Umagon continues constructing sentences using the letter chart saying that being called 'Umagon' by Sunbeam makes him very happy. His final clearly communicated words to Sunbeam is that he thanks him for always staying with him all this time and that above all he loves him. Sunbeam is then shown in tears with a smile on his face in reaction to Umagon's words and everyone gives Umagon a round of applause. Umagon had grown attached to being called 'Umagon' by Sunbeam and because of his own love for him, he had come to love being called 'Umagon' as a result. Trivia * Volume 11's cover is the first time three demon and bookkeeper teams are presented on a single cover. ** This cover also features demons that were not originally depicted on the bunkoban volume covers which is where the inspiration as to who will be featured on the full version edition covers were from. * Volume 11's cover is the first to introduce a brand new color scheme for Elly. * This Gash Café is the first time Umagon has been given the opportunity to clearly communicate his thoughts to anyone at all especially Sunbeam. ** Umagon's message to Sunbeam is the following: "My name is Umagon. I'm very happy when Sunbeam calls me 'Umagon'. Thank you for always being together with me. I love you, Sunbeam." Category:Ropps Category:Riya Category:Umagon Category:Apollo Genesis Category:Alishie Category:Kafka Sunbeam Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version